Conventional motorcycles include a fork which rotatably supports and facilitates steering of a front wheel of the motorcycle. On some conventional motorcycles, the fork includes lower fork members which are slidingly received within upper fork members in a telescoping arrangement to provide a cushion for the front wheel of the motorcycle.